


【通空】俘虏

by Leoswift



Category: Journey to the West, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:42:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【通空】俘虏

通臂骑着白马走在最前，猪八戒和沙僧扶着僧人在旁跟着，后面黄眉赶着一辆马车，拉着个不小的轿子，轿帘影影绰绰，可以看见里面似乎是坐了个人。最后则是长长的两列妖兵，抬着粮食杂物。一队人浩浩荡荡，出了万妖国地界，行了半日不见人烟，通臂不耐烦地勒缰驻马，黄眉察言观色，立刻下令原地休整。  
通臂翻身下马，立刻有人递上水酒果实。通臂抓了跟香蕉，瞥了眼虚弱的唐僧，又拿了盛水的竹筒扔给恨恨瞪着他的老沙，便不再管他们，径直朝马车走去。  
掀开轿帘，里面竟是取经四人组中失踪的大师兄孙悟空。他此刻浑身一丝不挂，双手被锁链吊在轿子两侧立柱上，两条长腿屈在身前挡着胸腹，平日里神采奕奕的晶亮眼瞳涣散着，火眼金睛无力半阖，水汽迷蒙。面上带着不正常的红晕，嘴唇却毫无血色。  
见通臂进来，孙悟空眼中惊惧愤怒怨恨混杂的目光一闪而逝，随即垂下眼。  
通臂见他面上淡漠顺从，拳头却捏得泛白，胸口一涩。

当初废了他的法力，将他百般羞辱折磨后赶回花果山。通臂本以为自己大仇得报该是爽快的。可他阖上眼，是那猴子的音容笑貌，是他同自己打架时矫健的身姿，是他被废本领时，那双清澈大眼里热烈燃烧的火。  
那双眼啊……一个男的怎么生一双大大的杏眼，配着硬挺浓眉竟然也毫不违和。一睁圆就可爱得人忍不住亲近，一蹙眉就惹得人心疼，一眯起就算知道他心里生了坏主意，也不忍苛责。  
太犯规了。  
通臂想起他被打出七十二变那日，那双杏眼圆睁，因为痛苦而泛着水光，却又因为倨傲愤怒而迸溅着火花。尤其最后一击，修为丧尽，孙悟空眼中猛得燃起一丛火焰，像生命枯竭前最后一次奋力挣扎，通臂竟不觉看得痴了。  
那火燎着了他，炽灼着他，一种深埋的欲念藤茎般纠缠着破土疯狂生长，片刻便紧紧缚住他整颗心脏。  
他想要他。  
黄眉看看孙悟空离开的背影，又看看通臂的眼神，叹了口气。说：大王想要孙悟空，我这就派人抓他回来。  
通臂一愣，想要他……这么明显么？垂眼犹豫：可我答应了他，君子一言……  
大王是万妖之王，何须顾虑什么。妖魔哪用重信守义，不杀他已是恩慈。  
对啊。  
通臂苦笑，光顾着和孙悟空争斗，竟然忘了，自己现在已经不是当初受万民敬仰祠堂供奉的神猴大将军，而是万妖之王，是天底下最大的魔头。  
妖魔哪里用讲道义，还谈什么君子，笑话。  
孙悟空，别怪我。我变成现在这般不认不鬼的模样，全都是拜你所赐！你欠我的，要你一辈子来偿！

通臂回过神来，眼中偏执之色淡去，脸上挂上轻蔑玩弄的笑，嗅了嗅轿内淡淡的情欲气味，讽道：“大圣爷好享受，又自己偷偷快活了？”  
孙悟空咬肌绷紧，闭眼盖住愤怒的眼神。  
“都是你的骚味，通通风吧。”通臂说着去掀轿帘，孙悟空慌忙抬头制止：“不要！”  
嘶哑的嗓音听得通臂心头一痒，本来就是逗逗这蠢猴子，他怎么会真的让外人看见他的身子。  
通臂勾起嘴角，将手里黄澄澄的香蕉剥了皮，咬一口后递到孙悟空唇边。  
“我不饿……”  
“吃。不然我喂给你下面那张嘴。”  
孙悟空咬的牙根发酸，还是顺从去咬香蕉，平日最喜欢吃的东西，这种场合下却偏偏吃出涩麻味道来，没熟吧，孙悟空心里苦笑。  
诡异地喂食了一根香蕉，通臂把果皮随意扔到外面，躺在轿内宽敞的软榻上，一挥手解了孙悟空的锁链：“赶路乏了，过来伺候我。”  
孙悟空慢吞吞爬过来，被通臂不耐烦的扯住头毛把脸按在胯下，刚要发作，就听见轿外八戒同黄眉的争吵声，还有老沙快哭出来的劝阻声：“二师兄算了吧，算了吧，师父要紧……”  
通臂挑眉嗤笑，孙悟空心头无力感淹没上来，卸了力气和反抗的心思，顺从去解通臂的腰带。  
那物事早已硬了，剑拔弩张的指着他。孙悟空被他调教这些日子，也知道该怎么取悦他。闭了眼张嘴将头部含进去，舌头舔舐吮吸，双手侍弄着剩下的一截和囊袋。  
“别偷懒。”通臂按着他后脑下压，阳物一下捅深了，喉头条件反射缩紧，想要呕吐却被堵着，逼的眼角泛红。  
通臂按着他的头抽插几次，看他狼狈的模样略生不忍，松了手，孙悟空立刻撤开，不停咳嗽干呕着。  
轿外唐三藏听着里面的声音，知道徒儿是在受苦，心疼不忍，正要举步上前就被八戒扯住拦下。

“没用。”通臂轻斥一声，“转过去，把你后面那玩意儿取了。”  
孙悟空绝望的闭上眼，转身趴下，手缓缓伸到后面，摸到股缝间的手柄，浑身一震。双手发软，握住被淫水浸湿了光溜溜的手柄。肠肉不舍地纠缠着里面的东西，手柄只露出短短一截，湿滑地抓不住，孙悟空如何都拔不出来，反而越吸越深，想起那人正在看着，更羞得浑身无力。  
“快点。”通臂踢了踢他大腿。  
孙悟空脸如火烧声如蚊蚋：“……出……出不来……”  
通臂啧了一声，拍开他的手捏住几乎要被完全吃进去的手柄往外拽，一手在粉红色的猴屁股上甩了一巴掌，打出个泛白的掌印又渐渐消失，变得更红。  
“松一点，舍不得么！”  
通臂憋得下身胀痛，没耐心戏耍他，用蛮力往外扯，鲜红肉穴被撑的泛白微微开口，露出里面一点碧绿。  
玉势的雕纹摩擦过内壁，嫩肉因为咬得太紧被强行扯出体外，又缓缓缩回，孙悟空咬唇忍下呻吟，无力塌腰，阳物在软榻上蹭过留下水迹。  
“真骚，路上自己偷偷射了几次？”  
孙悟空不吭声，通臂一挑眉，本来抽出一大截的玉势又用力捅回去，直戳在敏感处。  
“呃啊——”  
轿外众人纷纷侧目看去。  
“嘘，你师父在外面听着呢。”通臂咬着他的耳朵温柔厮磨，玉势却在肉穴里毫不留情的抽插。  
“……三……哈……三次……住手啊……”  
“三次？够了，今天不准再射了。”  
硕大的假阳具总算被抽出来，孙悟空刚放松肌肉，就被一根滚烫肉杵捅进体内。  
“呜——”孙悟空急忙咬住手臂忍下呻吟。  
通臂毫不怜惜地冲撞着，搂着那把细腰，把脸埋在他后背软毛里嗅着他的味道，整颗心都热气腾腾。  
泄过一次没那么着急了，通臂把人掉转过来坐在自己胯上，细长漂亮的手指挑逗着他湿漉漉的下身，“我不是说，今天不准再射了吗。”  
孙悟空不答话，怕张嘴就忍不住呻吟声。  
“你管不住自己，我就替你管了。”  
孙悟空手心被塞了什么东西，熟悉的感觉涌上心头，睁眼一瞧，脸上顿时血色尽褪。  
瞪着通臂嘴唇颤抖：“你怎么……怎么敢……”  
“不想用金箍棒？擎天柱也可以，只是擎天柱上铆钉太多，我怕伤了你。”  
孙悟空依旧捏紧金箍棒盯着他。  
“不会么？变小，插进去堵上。”  
孙悟空双眼通红，低吼：“你这是要我死！”  
通臂一愣，轻笑一声，吻了吻他的鼻尖嘴唇：“我不舍得你死，也不会放过你。”  
“我数到三，你不动手，我就杀了你那两个师弟，把唐三藏分给众妖吃了。”  
孙悟空眼里冒火，捏着金箍棒手颤抖着。  
“……诶，说起来你师父也是相貌堂堂的，你不愿意，就让他代你吧？”通臂朝外面喊，“把唐三藏洗干净……”  
“我做！”孙悟空出声打断他，睁开眼，面上却恢复了平静，一手握住自己阳物一手捏着绣花针似的金箍棒插进铃口，微一蹙眉，闭着眼猛然将金箍棒按到底，脸色瞬间煞白，铃口沁出一丝鲜红。  
通臂皱眉，刚想说什么，孙悟空就靠上来搂住他的脖子，下身自觉耸动套弄着通臂的阳物。  
“我听你的……什么都听你的……别动我师父……”孙悟空喘息着，讨好地吻着他的耳朵。  
通臂心里一酸，这人肯服软，肯向他垂下高傲的头，从来就不是真的屈服，全都是因为那个和尚。  
越是这样，他心里的挫败感便越深。  
自己才是那个一败涂地的人。  
他反抗，自己不悦，他顺从，更是惹人恼火。如何都不对！不对！不对！  
通臂不知道怎么改变这种局面，心里懊恼着，愤怒着，只想杀了所有人，和孙悟空一起去死了干净！  
他掐住他纤细的脖颈，五指收缩，看着他涨红了脸，却始终下不去手。  
最终认命般的，叹了口气。  
我不舍得杀你，便只能等你早晚来杀了我。  
说到底谁才是俘虏呢。


End file.
